Hey mom countries invaded our house!
by OtakuFive
Summary: Hey mom! Okay I think I have some serious explaining to do, but before all of that, let me tell you something real important. I think our house is getting invaded by psychotic people who think they are countries, did I mention I'm in a closet? Oh wait a minute the coat hanger is poking my but. Yeah okay where was I before the whole but situation?


**Okay this is based on a dream I had, and it was starting to bother me...**

**So I wrote it down.**

**Warnings: Rated T for violence, and swearing**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia while I am awesome though, I don't have the brains to come up as something as EPICLY AWESOME as Hetalia.**

**REC. 9.15.13**

Hey mom…Okay I think I have some serious explaining to do, but before all of that, let me tell you something real important…

I think our house is getting invaded by psychotic people who think they are countries, oh yeah did I mention I'm in a closet? Oh wait a minute the coat hanger is poking my but… Yeah okay where was I before the whole but situation? I remembered! My brother is stuck in the restroom, my friends are being held hostage in the basement, and the coat hangers have something against my but because- DAMN!

I closed the lid of the camera, and nervously stepped out of the closet. As I was about to step foot on the floor though, I tripped.

"Aww…fuck! Is the camera broken?!"

Still on the floor, I reached out for the camera, when I tripped the camera had flown out of my hand and landed a few inches above me. Once I got it, I examine it to see if anything was broken, and I let out a huge sigh of relief. I positioned myself to I was in the famous, "Indian-style" crouch, and continued video-taping myself.

Sorry Mom, about the fall… Anyway as you can tell I'm pretty hysterical right now, but you can't blame me! Can you?

I kept talking into the camera, totally oblivious of the people outside my door.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=

America had his ear pressed against the door excitedly.

'Okay everyone take notes of this! Her name is Jackie, she has a brother, and apparently Russia, Germany, France, and Spain have the rest of her friends captured!"

He turned around to face his new "Teammates." That consisted of the people that had been forced by him to well…stay with him. England, Prussia, Denmark, Norway, and Canada where the poor unfortunate souls though.

"Alfred you don't have to say it, we heard her."

"Whatever Iggy! Now let's start operation get-us-back-to-our-world!"

America took out a walkie-talkie and said the command, "Angry-German Report!" Everyone waited impatiently for a response, and after what seemed like forever, Germany responded back.

"Ja America, we have successfully captured her friends."

"Do you have any news besides that?"

"Ja we have both wonderful and terrible news."

"Well what is it?"

"The good news is she is of only age 14, and her friends are of age 15. So because of that we are thinking that they might be even more willing to help us."

"Well that is good news, but what about the bad news?"

"The bad news is while she is naïve; her friends say she knows how to defend herself. As her dad was a very rich man, he hired a professional assassin/robber to teach her how to escape from situations like these, and _kill if necessary."_

There was a sudden change of atmosphere as he said that.

"America?"

America snapped from whatever thoughts he was thinking and shakily responded to Germany.

"Yes Germany?"

"Also you should know that she highly values her brother, as the last time someone called him names, she sended him to the hospital- with only one kick."

America tensed; but coughed.

"Okay Germany, we will try our best in getting her, until later."

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

I heard someone, no people, talking outside my door, and tensed. I knew how to defend myself, but I couldn't defend myself if they had guns; wait maybe I could, but you never know.

I immediately stood up and ran to the closet; and started rummaging through my things.

"Glob there has to be something I can defend myself with…"

I heard the door open and I just grabbed whatever was on my reach. I wildly turned around and swung whatever there was on my hand.

"Watch it! I have a…coat hanger!"

In front of me where five men and they were armed with guns; they lowered their guns a bit in surprise of my coat hanger though.

"We just want to talk with you-"

"-Talk with me my ass! Tell me where you have my brother and friends or else."

They paled, but made no sign of moving. I smirked, ever since dad left, I hadn't been able to get much _fun_ if you might say it.

"Well then I'll be leaving~"

I started walking towards them, smiling, but one of them stepped in front of me.

"I'm sorry lad, but we need your help."

"Oh really now?! Sadly anyone who messes with my brother isn't ok in my book."

With that I broke the coat hanger in half, and took a swing at his face. He was taken back as the huge gash of blood started overflowing from his cheek. Everyone else seemed to be surprise too so I used this to my advantage, and jumped on top on of them, a man with silver hair to be accurate.

"Hey get off awesome me!"

_Wow talk about obnoxious._ I jumped off him and started running to the opposite of the mansion.

=3=3=3=3=3=3=3

This is unchecked for grammar errors and stuff :/

A review would be nice...


End file.
